Please don't leave me
by ChannyfanAngi
Summary: Chad is going to do a movie and wants to spend his last day with her.But will Sonny agree? What happens when she finds out? CHANNY!


**A new 1 Chapter-Channy :) Hope you guys like it as much as the last! This story was a bit inspired by SugarRush4eva's story 'FEARLESS' **

**I do not own anything except for this story. Even if I would like to own Channy :)**

**This story plays after Sonny with a choice. So Channy are broken up.**

_In the cafeteria_

_Sonny is sitting on a table alone. Chad came in. He got his lunch._

"Hey Sonny_" _he said. "Can I join you? You're so lonely"

"I don't know if that's a good idea" she replied.

"Come on. We're friends now. If Grady would have asked to join you you would say yes!"

"Okay. You're right!"

"Speaking of which, where are your friends?" ,he asked trying to get in a conversation.

"Well Nico and Grady went to play a prank of I think Dave. Tawni is in our dressing room, looking a herself in the mirrow and Zora is probably hiding somewhere in the vents. Where are _your _castmates?"

"I don't know. Probably doing something on set.. Ehm Sonny?"

"Yes?" ,she asked a little worried.

"Would you go to the cinema with me?" ,he asked while looking down.

"Chad. Is this just another try to get me back?" ,she asked.

"No! Really! I just want to spend the day with you. Like friends. In the last few weeks we spend so less time together." he tried to explain.

"I don't know why but I believe you." Sonny said "Is something wrong with you Chad?"

"No it's nothing!" "Come on. I know you!" "No. I don't want to hurt someone!"

"Chad you can trust me!"

He looked at her. Sonny was dead serious.

"I'm gonna do a movie." he answered upset.

"And what's so bad about that? That's a great opportunity"

"Yeah maybe but I have to fly to Europe for 6 months!" he suddenly shouted.

"6 months?" she asked trying to push back the tears in her eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning!" "Tomorrow?" Tears started to fall from Sonny's face.

"Sonny don't cry. It's okay" he tried to confort her.

"For your information I would also cry if Nico left for 6 months!" she says awkwardly.

"I know." Chad chuckled.

"So do you wanna spend the day with me, or not?" he asked.

"Of course!" she tried to sound happy.

"But then we don't go to the cinema. We go to the amusement park!"

"Okay." she anwered still whiping away tears.

_1 hour later in the amusement park_

_Sonny and Chad are having a lot of fun. They drive with every roller coaster and take pictures._

_After that Chad took Sonny home._

_In front of Sonny's appartement._

"This day was awesome ,Chad." ,Sonny said smiling.

"Yeah I agree. I guess we can also have fun when we're not a couple." he grinned.

"Yeah! ...So I guess we have to say 'Goodbye' now." she asked hoping that he might say 'no'.

"I guess so." They hugged. And for a few seconds it felt like they were a couple again.

When they pulled away they looked deep into each other's eyes. They were about to kiss.

But suddenly Mel came from her appartement upstairs.

"Woww" she says. Chad and Sonny moved one step away from each other.

"Are you guys a couple again?" Mel asked.

"Ehm no,no we just spent the day together cause Chad is leaving for a movie tomorrow." Sonny explained.

"Yeah I was about to go." he said "Goodbye Sonny." "Goodbye Chad."

Chad left.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sonny!" Mel said.

"Why?" "Because if I weren't here you guys would have kissed and probably be a couple again. And now you don't see him for 6 months!"

"We're just friends." Says _you!_" "Says_ Chad_!" Awkward silence..

"Mel ,please just leave me alone now,okay?"

"Of course! Goodnight!" she said and left.

"Yeah _Good_night." Sonny said to herself.

_The next day. Chad is at the airport and waited for his plane to come._

"Oh stupid me agreeing to this movie." he said to himself. Suddenly he heard a voice shouting from behind.

"Chad!" he turned around to see Sonny crying her eyes out.

She jumped in his arms "Chad I don't want you to go! I want you to stay here with me.

I-I want you to be my boyfriend again! I forgave you every little mistake you did."

"Why don't you say something?" she asked in tears after a while of silence

But Chad didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed her.

All the people at the airport 'Aww-ed'

Chad was going to stay in Hollywood. He won't do the movie.

**So did you like it? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
